Strange Morning
by SunnyRee
Summary: The Utonium sisters being the dramatic and weird girls they are have a strange morning. That's all I can really say.


**Hey! So this is my 2nd story ever! Just some weird little thing I wrote! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.** __

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

In the Utonium household, upstairs in the bathroom, stood a girl with golden blonde hair up in 2 pigtails that reached her shoulders and wearing a mid-thigh denim skirt and a white tube top that stopped right above her blue belly piercing, along with a pair of blue toms. She had on a light amount of makeup…. but not enough in her point of view.

The blonde had just woken up and gotten dressed for school. She had gone to the bathroom to do her makeup when suddenly she looked up at the mirror and noticed something on her nose. Then... well she screamed.

A girl with long red hair that reached her waist came running into the bathroom, in a pink tank top that said 'PINK' and reached above her pink belly piercing and white chopped off shorts, along with a pair of pink toms. She also had a red bow at the top of her head.

"BUBBLES ARE YOU OKAY?! WHY DID YOU SCREAM LIKE THAT?!", the red headed girl yelled in a panic.

The girl called Bubbles turned around with tears in her eyes. Then, she started crying a river. Bubbles quickly turned around, not wanting to be seen.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME BLOSSOM! I LOOK HORRIBLE!"

Blossom looked confused. She looked at the sink and saw makeup bags everywhere. She slowly took Bubbles shoulder and turned her around. Bubbles sniffed a few times and looked at Blossom, while covering her face with her hands.

Blossom, still confused, said, "Bubbles, what are you talking about you look beautiful today." Bubbles slowly took her hands away from her face and looked at Blossom straight in eye. Blossom then looked at Bubbles nose and her eyes grew wide. She started biting her lower lip as if trying to contain a laugh.

Bubbles noticed this and her eyes started to water again. Suddenly, Blossom looked at Bubbles with an apologetic face and said, "No, Bubbles I'm sorry, it's just…Wow that thing is big. You are just lucky Buttercup isn't here. She would have just made a joke about it." This started to calm Bubbles down, but she still had water filled eyes.

"Did someone say my name?" Blossom and Bubbles turned to the door to see Buttercup standing there.

Buttercup has spiky, midnight black hair that reaches mid back. She was wearing a light green skin tight crop top and black chopped of shorts that reached mid-thigh. She also had a pair of light green toms.

Bubbles again quickly turned around and covered her face. Buttercup looked at Blossom and Bubbles skeptically.

"Uh…Buttercup, you're up early today." Blossom said, trying to change the subject.

"Well I know you guys think of me as a deep sleeper, but dammit, Africa could have heard that scream. Speaking of, Bubbles why did you scream like that?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles knew the risk, but showed her anyway. She dropped her hands to her side and let Buttercup look. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"WOW! WHAT IS THAT? A PIMPLE OR MOUNT EVEREST?"

Bubbles eyes, again started to water. Blossom slapped Buttercup's arm…HARD!

"OW!" Buttercup complained. Blossom glared at her.

"This is the ugliest thing that has ever happened to me!" Bubbles started sobbing again.

"Come on Bubbles, we all get pimples. It's part of life. So what if people judge you, it doesn't matter. Who cares what they think." Blossom tried to comfort Bubbles as best as she could.

Bubbles sniffed and looked up at Blossom, then turned to look at Buttercup. She nodded from the door frame.

Bubbles looked down and whispered, "It's not that. I don't care what other people think, really." Blossom looked at Bubbles with a confused look.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

Bubbles looked away, embarrassed. She started to blush. Now both Blossom and Buttercup looked confused.

Bubbles sighed deeply. She began, "Today…I have a date…with Boomer."

Blossom and Buttercup stood there with mouths wide open and wide eyes.

Buttercup began, "Are you… serious?" Her eye began to twitch. "You're…upset… because of what BOOMER might think?"

Bubbles looked up with shame. "I know, it's stupid. I mean, I know he said I'm beautiful and it doesn't matter how I look, he will always love me, but it's just that… well…!" Bubbles groaned.

She stood up straight and looked at both Blossom and Buttercup, and said, "Look, I know, for a fact, that if you," she pointed at Buttercup, "had a gigantic pimple on your face the size of Mount Everest, you would do anything, I repeat, ANYTHING to hide it from Butch, so just shut up!" Bubbles huffed, crossed her arms, and turned around. Buttercup stood there with a mouth wide open. Blossom, in the other hand, was just standing there with a hand covering her mouth as if trying to stifle a laugh and failing miserably.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! AS IF I'D CARE WHAT THAT IDIOT THINKS!" Buttercups face was flushed with embarrassment.

Blossom finally spoke up and said, "Oh, come on Buttercup. All of us know that you would. Don't try to deny it."

Buttercup turned to look at Blossom and glared. "Oh, you're one to talk. We all know that you stare at Brick every time you finish a test. You just sit there and put your head down, but we all know that you look at him from the corner of you eye every now and then."

Blossom gasped, "THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! I DON'T DO THAT!"

"LIAR! YES, YOU DO!" Both Blossom and Buttercup turned to look at Bubbles. They suddenly start laughing. Bubbles looks at them lost and confused on why they were laughing. Then remembers her pimple, and starts giggling a little. She knew it was a kind of funny. You know… about how big it is.

"You know it's kind of weird of how this conversation went from about a pimple to boys so quickly." Bubbles states. She knew it, her sisters knew. But they didn't care.

"Bubbles, how about you just let Boomer see what you really look like right now. If he really meant what he said, then I'm sure he won't even notice." Blossom said

"Yeah, and if he insults you or tries to make an excuse to leave, tell me and I'll be sure to give him the beat down of his life." Buttercup said with a smirk dancing on her lips.

Bubbles smiled and hugged her sisters. "How about we just forget about the damn pimple and go eat some breakfast." They smiled and started going down stairs.

"By the way, I made chocolate pancakes." Blossom said, midway down the stairs.

"YES!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles giggled and they continued their way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **And that is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and... Ba-Bye!**


End file.
